The King's Thief
by Lady Tallulah
Summary: Back in Ancient Egypt Bakura was known as the King of Thieves. His only goal; to destroy the Pharaoh. Along his way he met a woman, a skilled thief herself, he believed she would be a valued asset on his quest. So what happened to them? Set in present day Domino a new girl teams up with Yugi and friends to find out, in what turns out to be their most dangerous adventure yet! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not pass go, I do not collect $200…**

**The King's Thief**

Chapter One

Rita tossed her money in the saisen-bako to express her gratitude and then proceeded to ring the bell. She bowed twice, clapped her hands the same amount of times and then bowed once more. At their family's Shinto Shrine she had always prayed for the same thing; the good health of her mother. Now that she had passed away Rita was unsure what else there was to pray for so today she settled on asking for strength to get her through her first day of school. Her mother had always home schooled her but now… her thoughts trailed off as she breathed in deeply letting out a long, tired sigh. She could smell the incense burning nearby and thought that if she breathed in deep enough the incense was sure to find its way into her heart and heal the pain that consumed her inside. Rita finished her prayer and ran from the shrine waving goodbye to her father as she passed him solemnly sweeping the fallen cherry blossoms by the gate.

* * *

A young boy named Yugi and his friends assembled together at the back of the classroom before first period. Yugi, although only sixteen was now the most talked about person in Domino. His hobby was playing card games and with a little help from his belief in the heart of the cards and the support of his friends Joey, Tea and Tristen, he had once again been crowned as the King of Games. A title he couldn't help but smile at when he thought of it. His best friend Joey had also competed in the recent competition and although he was not victorious his determination was admirable. Today was their first day back at school after competing in the tournament that was known as 'Battle City', hosted by none other than Domino High School's own resident millionaire Seto Kaiba. Speaking of which…

"I haven't seen Kaiba yet." Tea commented.

"I knew that rich boy wouldn't have the guts to show his face in school today after losing in his own tournament." Joey proclaimed.

"I heard he hasn't left his office, Miho said he's had all his employees on unpaid overtime trying to discover a way to beat the Egyptian God cards." Tristen informed.

"I think it's sad…" Tea whispered.

"Yeah, he could at least pay them overtime…" Joey snorted.

"No!" Tea exclaimed, tapping the back of his head. "I meant I think it's sad that someone could be so consumed with winning that they can't just enjoy their life."

"There's no need to feel bad for him Tea, he got what he deserved."

"Joey's right" Tristen agreed.

"What do you think Yugi? Joey queried.

Yugi was silent as he stared to the front of the class.

"Yugi?" Joey called waving his hands in front of the younger boy. "Whatcha looking at buddy?"

"The new student." Yugi shushed his friends as he prompted them to turn around and look to the front of the class.

Rita stood awkwardly in front of everyone as they quieted from her presence, her petite hands tightly clutched the straps of her backpack highlighting her nervousness.

'_Where to sit?' _She thought to herself.

She then noticed Yugi sitting at the back of the class, like everyone else he too was staring at her but what really drew her attention was the artefact that hung around his neck. She thought it was strange and wondered if he found it heavy to carry around all day. She saw him smile to her, almost sympathetically, a look she had grown accustomed to seeing recently on other people's faces as they looked at her. She broke his gaze and chose to sit toward the front of the class in an empty seat by the window.

Yugi, being a polite and bubbly individual, decided he wanted to go up and introduce himself. He stood but was quickly interrupted by the school bell ringing and their teacher walking in.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Sensei"! The class greeted in unison. Yugi sat back down and his friends rushed to take their seats.

"Before we get started I'd like to announce, though you may have already noticed, we have a new student joining us."

The teacher looked down to his role call.

"Hattori, Rita"

Rita stood as the teacher announced her name and bowed to her class, greeting them warmly.

The teacher, knowing of Rita's situation, chose not to call on her for a personal introduction. Instead he instructed her to sit and proceeded with the lesson.

Rita was thankful and she put it down to the prayer she said earlier that morning.

By now Bakura's attention had been captured, which was surprising considering nothing ever interested him at his host's school. He took over Ryou's body with ease and turned to gaze at the new girl the teacher had just introduced. He looked at the soft features of her face, her pale skin, her black hair and emerald green eyes. He watched her watch the teacher, oblivious to his presence.

'_Why does she look familiar?' he thought._

* * *

After class, Rita was approached by the boy she noticed earlier in the morning.

"Hi, my name is Yugi" he greeted with an innocent smile she thought only a child could possess.

"Hi." Rita bowed slightly as she walked. "My name is Rita."

"How is your first day going Rita?"

"It's alright." She responded.

"You know, you are more than welcome to come have lunch with me and my friends."

Rita hesitated.

"The food at the cafeteria is awful," Yugi joked. "But I know my friends would love to meet you."

Rita eventually agreed but with a bit more persuasion and followed the short boy to the cafeteria. She noticed a group of students from her earlier class and as they approached she assumed they were his friends.

"Everyone, you all remember Rita." Yugi introduced her to the group.

"Hi Rita, my name is Tea." A pretty brunette girl introduced herself.

"I'm Joey! And this here is Tristan but… you don't need to know him." He said and he shoved the other boy away.

"Hey!" Tristen yelped as he almost fell.

"Ignore those two." Tea apologised on behalf of her friends. "They don't get a chance to talk to girls very often."

Yugi sweat dropped as the two boys broke out into a play fight.

Rita just stood motionless, not knowing to laugh or run.

"Come on." Tea grabbed Rita's hand. "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

The school bell sounded for the end of day and Bakura was quick to take control of Ryou and headed out the school gates. He unclasped his blue school jacked as he walked and untucked the white shirt from his pants. He ran his left hand through his host's white hair and ruffled it out of place. He stopped at the corner and waited for the lights to change. The other students around him chatted excitedly to themselves. A strange feeling washed over him and he turned around but nothing looked out of the ordinary as far as he could see. He turned back slowly and looked at the traffic. He thought of the new girl in class as he proceeded to cross when the pedestrian lights sounded.

'_Rita…' _Her name rolled naturally off his tongue.

He made his way through the park, taking a packet of cigarettes out of his pocked he picked one and set it alight. The habit had grown on him ever since he stole a packet from Ryou's father. He ignored the disgusted looks the passer-bys gave him, after all it wasn't his own reputation he was tarnishing.

* * *

Rita returned to the shrine and went in search of her father. She found him restocking the gift stand in preparation for the following day. The days were getting warmer which in turn brought more visitors to the shrine and more merchandise went out the door.

He smiled as he noticed his daughter standing on the other end of the counter.

"Rita! How was your first day of school?"

"Fine." She shrugged in response. "How was your day? Did you miss me?" she grinned.

"Very much so. Did you make any new friends today?"

"I think so." She laughed, thinking back to lunch.

"Wonderful!" He was pleased to think she had had a good day. "Do you have any homework?"

"A little but it won't take long, then I can help with dinner."

"Well why don't you go get started, I am almost done here anyway."

Rita nodded and skipped off. Their house was next to the shrine. It wasn't anything fancy but it was home none the less. She pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Upon entering she removed her shoes and placed her slippers on. They were a pale blue; her favourite colour. She walked further inside and was greeted by the warm, friendly face of her mother those photo rested in a frame on the wall.

"Hi mom" She greeted her with a smile and she run up the stairs to change.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter… I know, I know, another 'new girl arrives a Domino High School story' but I promise it won't be like all the others, please review and follow if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately, I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and somehow don't think I ever will. **

**(However, I do own my OC Rita).  
**

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Two**  
**

Rita arrived at school the following day to find her new friends waiting for her at the front gate. They said their good mornings and began to walk into school.

"What's your first class today Rita?" Tea asked.

Rita pulled the timetable she was given the previous day out of her skirt pocket and looked under Tuesday's heading.

"Um… History."

"That's the same as me." Yugi commented. "We can go class together. The others have math"

"Eww math!" Joey and Tristen moaned, sticking their tongues out.

Rita chuckled.

The group went to their lockers and collected the necessary books for their lessons. Tea, Joey and Tristen said goodbye to Yugi and Rita but agreed to meet by the lockers after 2nd period.

"Are you from Domino?" Yugi asked as they walked through the halls to first period.

Rita nodded. "Yes, I have lived here my whole life. My father runs a Shinto Shrine and my mother home schooled me."

"Why did they decide to send you to high school now then?" he asked curiously.

"My mother passed away recently."

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that Rita."

"What about you?" she asked, changing the subject. "Have you always lived in Domino?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup, I live with my grandfather, he runs a game shop not far from school.

"Wow! You must play duel monsters then." Rita presumed.

Yugi was caught off guard, he was surprised she didn't know that already, everyone else in Domino knew he was the best at the game.

"I do, do you?" he asked.

Rita shook her head. "No." To be honest I had never really heard of it until yesterday. I saw a lot of kids playing in the school courtyard. It looked interesting so I stopped and watched for a bit."

"It's a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"Well you'll have to teach me some time."

"Sure thing. Hey why don't come by my grandfather's game shop after school and we could look at getting a deck started for you."

"That would be great!" Rita exclaimed as they walked through the classroom door. The bell sounded and they took their seats.

The teacher walked in and their lesson began.

* * *

Rita found the morning went by pretty quickly. She had just finished lunch and excused herself from the group. She left the cafeteria and made her way outside, she needed to call her father and knew mobile phones were prohibited on school grounds so she hid herself behind a tree to make the call. She dialled his number; only a few rings later and there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's just me." Rita greeted.

"Rita! Hi, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine dad. How are you?"

"I'm good just having lunch, it's been quite a busy morning here."

"That's good, busy is good."

"And how is school today?"

"School's fine. I'm calling because one of my new friends invited me to visit his grandfather's game shop after school and I was wondering if I could go. It's not far, walking distance from school in fact. I won't stay long I promise."

There was a long silence before Rita spoke again.

"Please dad, I won't be too late." She begged.

"What is your friend's name?"

"Yugi, Yugi Muto."

"And where is his shop?"

"It's the Kame Game Shop down on Bank Street."

There was another long silence while her father contemplated letting her go.

"Alright." He gave in "But call me when you go to leave and don't be too late, I'll keep your dinner in the oven."

"Thank you dad!"

"Have a good afternoon."

"Bye dad"

"Goodbye Rita"

After hanging up Rita couldn't help but smile, her father was very strict and she knew he did not like her going out. She spent most of her time either helping him with the shrine or living life through one of her many books. She put her phone back in her bag and began walking back to the school building.

On her way to her next class she realised she did not have the science book she needed for class so she detoured swiftly back to her locker and hoped she would not be late. She fumbled about her locker trying to find the right book and while she did she managed to drop another on the floor. The bell for next class rang, cursing under her breathe she picked up the book, threw it in the locker and shut the door. She turned on her heels but stopped immediately, letting out a gasp when she saw something completely out of the ordinary.

Only a few metres away from her stood what appeared to be a ghost. The ghost of a young man, a spirit of some sort. Rita's eyes stayed locked to it, it had yet to move and seemed to be waiting for her to do so first.

Bakura stood in front of the girl, she looked right at him, not through him like everyone else but _at him_, as if she could see him.

Why could she see him? In 5000 years he had yet to cross someone, aside from the Pharaoh, who could see him unless he had taken over his host's body.

'_Impossible!' Bakura thought. 'There's no way she could see me.'_

He took a step forward and when he did he noticed Rita was quick to take a step back. Bakura stopped, his eyes narrowed.

"You can see me." he spoke.

The second bell sounded signalling the start of class. Rita didn't answer the strange man but instead sprinted past him and to her class.

She ran as fast as she could not looking back. When she got to class she was out of breath but managed to apologise to the teacher for being late, making up some excuse about getting lost on the way. The teacher accepted her excuse and she took her seat quickly, her hands shook while she pulled her science text book from her bag. She tried to take down the notes the teacher had begun to write, somewhat unrecognisably on the board, but she just could not concentrate. She studied the room looking to see if the ghost has followed her there. She couldn't see him but instead noticed another boy at the other end of the class. He was a quiet boy, a loner really, she had seen him around before but was yet to know his name, and it appeared as he sat by himself, he had no friends. She got chills down her spine as she realised he looked identical to the ghost she had just seen in the hallway, yet this 'real version' was slightly more innocent looking. Rita thought she could have convinced herself it was actually him that she saw should the ghost have not spoken to her nor displayed a long, intimidating scar under its right eye.

Rita noticed the young boy in class look up toward her, he smiled at her but she put her head back down and continued writing.

Thankfully for Rita, her ghost did not disturb her in class.

* * *

After school she met with Yugi and his friends and soon they made it on their way to the Kame Game Shop. Joey thought it wise to fill Rita in on the rules of duel monsters along the way and it made her forget her disturbing afternoon at school.

"The two main ways to win in duel monsters Rita is to eliminate your opponents life points to zero, or by having them draw a card without having any more cards left in their deck. A strong deck not only has strong monster cards but also spell cards and trap cards."

Rita nodded as he explained.

"You seem to know an awful lot about duel monsters Joey, do you compete in any tournaments?" she asked.

"You bet I do! I was runner up at Duelist Kingdom and in the semi-finals at Battle City!" he boasted.

"Wow really?"

"Didn't Yugi tell ya he's the world champion?"

Rita looked to Yugi who just blushed.

"Really?" She asked again.

"You'll hardly see these two not playing duel monsters." Tea laughed.

"Do you play also Tea?" Rita asked.

"Not very well." Joey laughed.

"Hey!" she pushed him to the side. "I used to beat you all the time until Yugi's Grandpa taught you!"

"Well, I feel privileged to be learning from the best." Rita laughed.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at the game shop. Rita was quickly introduced to Yugi's grandfather as their new friend and an aspiring new duellist. They all chipped in, including Grandpa, to help her construct her very first deck. Rita pointed out a few cards she liked the look of including D.D. Warrior Lady. On selecting that card she decided to construct her deck around a light attribute.

Once her deck had been constructed they went upstairs to the living room and Joey challenged Rita to her first duel. Joey seemed to go easy on her however, she was still not victorious.

"Don't worry Rita, I never won my first game either but you played great! I've just been playing longer than you."

"Joey's right Rita," Yugi began "With a little more practice you'll be an expert."

"It's a lot harder than it looks." Rita concluded.

"Bring your deck to school tomorrow and I'll give you another game at lunch." Joey suggested.

Rita nodded. "Alright, that sounds good."

She looked outside and noticed the sun had begun to set.

"I better get going." Tea said. "My mom will be worrying."

"Yeah, me too." Tristan agreed.

Rita stood with them both and Joey and Yugi walked them to the door.

"Tristen is going to take me home on his motorbike." Tea informed Rita. "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here." Rita responded "I'm just going to walk. "It will only take me about ten minutes." She estimated.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Tea called.

"Bye Tea! Bye guys!"

"Bye Rita" they all chorused.

Rita headed down the street in the direction of her home. She pulled out her mobile and called her father to let him know she was on her way. He seemed to be relieved she was coming home, she knew all he would have done was worry all evening. She ended the call and stopped walking to enable her to put the phone back away in her shoulder bag. On looking back up she was frightened to see she was no longer on the street but somehow in the shadows of the night. There was nothing around her, no buildings nor people just… darkness.

Her heart raced as she saw a figure emerge from the shadows before her. She couldn't see the face of the person but her subconscious told her already knew who it was. Her suspicion was confirmed as the scarred ghost from earlier in the day was made visible before her.

"What do you want?" she asked; her voice quivering with fear.

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, gee Bakura is such a creep (but such a gorgeous creep none the less!) **

**Wow it is almost the end of the year! How crazy is that! I need to make a resolution, any ideas? I always think I'll start a journal or diary of something and I write like one entry on New Year's Day and then completely forget about it. Has anyone actually kept a resolution? My other thought was to start a bucket list (I watched the movie The Bucket List the other day) but I wouldn't really know what to put down apart from places I'd like to visit… anyway let me know if you have any awesome ideas for my bucket list or even just cool places to visit. I've always wanted to go to Barcelona because my favourite author is from there and he writes all his books with his character's living there. Carlos Ruiz Zafon if anyone is interested. Great writer.**

**New chapter soon. (But only if I get some reviews teehee)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Three

"I want to know why you can see me." Bakura announced, his voice slow and husky.

"I- I don't know." Rita stuttered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Rita's lips quivered as he spoke, her mouth unable to form the words she needed.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time with more force than before.

"My name is Rita-"

"I know your name girl, I asked who you are!"

Rita stepped back in fright, the man wore a gold ring around his neck which illuminated as he yelled.

"I don't know what you mean. I - I'm not anyone."

"Then why can you see me?"

"I don't know! I can't say I've ever seen a ghost before!" she yelled back.

Bakura snorted. "You think I'm a ghost?"

"Well, if you are not a ghost then what are you?"

Bakura grabbed hold of the rope that hung around his neck and pulled it forward, dangling the ancient, golden ring before her.

"My soul has been trapped inside this ring for the past 5000 years!"

Rita's eyes widened.

"Since I was released…" Bakura continued. "…you are the only person who has been able to see me… and I want to know why!"

Rita looked at the ring. She noted it had a similar eye design on it that her new friend Yugi's artefact had. Bakura let go of the rope making the ring fall back down, stopping as it hit his chest. He walked over to Rita who was now too frightened to move. He grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to look up at him. She groaned at the pain, tears begging to well in her eyes. Through them though she caught sight of his own eyes. They were brown and tired looking, eyes only one who has lived forever could possess.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

Bakura looked into her eyes. Her green orbs glistened with fear. He laughed at how pathetic she was.

He heard her again.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered.

Only this time the words were spoken in Egyptian.

In shock he removed his eyes from hers and noticed she no longer wore the school uniform she had been wearing earlier and her skin was no longer as white as snow. She was tan and dressed in a dirty cream tunic; clearly a peasant girl.

He loosened his grip on her hair but still held her in place. She seemed to relax as he did.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He heard himself say, though he did not know why.

He saw her smile; she was relieved.

He moved his hand and held the side of her face instead of her hair, using his thumb he brushed the tear that tricked down her cheek, she lowered her head.

"You're hurt!" She soon exclaimed.

Bakura looked to where she was and saw the blood that had painted part of his torso crimson. He let go of her and touched his chest, the blood covering his left hand.

The Egyptian Rita crouched down and picked up her bucket from the ground, it was lighter now the water had been spilled.

"Please come with me." She said. "My home is not far, I will tend to your wound."

Bakura stared at her as she waited for his response. He squeezed his eyes together in pain and when he opened them he came to see the green eyes of the frightened Japanese girl that stood before him. He let go of her hair and stepped back three steps.

Rita watched him watch her, she was concerned by his actions but didn't dare speak.

The sound of ringing interrupted the awkward silence between the two. Rita pulled her phone from her bag and the picture of her father flashed on the screen.

"It's my father." Rita said as she looked back up but Bakura had gone. She realised she was once again standing on the street in the centre of Domino, where she had been before their run in. Her mobile was still ringing in her hand.

"Hello dad?" she answered her voice sounding shaken.

"Rita, where are you?"

"I'm on my way dad." She said as she began to run. "I took a wrong turn, sorry, I'll be home soon."

* * *

The next day Rita dragged herself to school with great effort. She had hardly slept for she feared the spirit would come back for her. It took everything she had not to fall asleep in class. At lunch she asked Yugi if they could go for a walk, she thought the fresh air might clear her head.

"Are you sure you're okay Rita, you don't look very well." Yugi commented as they walked along the school field.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired, that's all."

Yugi nodded accepting her answer.

"Can I asked you Yugi about that item you wear around your neck?"

"Oh, my puzzle?" Yugi queried as he picked it up in both hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you get it from?"

"My Grandpa gave me this. He discovered it on an archaeological dig in Egypt."

"In Egypt?"

"Yup." Yugi smiled. "It came in pieces, it took me years to solve."

"Does he have any idea where it came from?"

"Apparently, it belonged to the nameless Pharaoh."

"The nameless Pharaoh?" Rita queried. "Who's he?"

"A Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. We don't know too much about him. There are hieroglyphics at the museum detailing parts of his life, but much of it has been lost over time, including his name but it's believed he wore this puzzle."

Rita was silent as her mind absorbed the information.

"My Grandpa says the puzzle is around 5000 years old."

'_I've been trapped in this ring for the past 5000 years' the voice echoed her mind._

Her face paled.

"Rita, are you sure you're alright? You're very pale?" Yugi asked again, visibly concerned by his friend's appearance.

"I think I need to sit down." She said as she moved to sit on a bench they were passing.

"Rita?"

"Yugi, do you believe is ghosts?" she asked as they both sat.

"I guess anything is possible. Why do you ask?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Believe me-" he laughed. "-nothing you could say would make me think you are crazy."

"Well, I met someone, or should I say, something. He had an item similar to yours. A ring-"

"A ring?" Yugi repeated to confirm.

"Yes a ring, he wore it around his neck just like you, only he wasn't real like you and me… he was like a ghost!"

The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed but died down not too long after. Rita looked at Yugi, his appearance had changed slightly and she felt an almost dark presence linger around him.

"Yugi?" Rita whispered.

"Was his name Bakura?" Yugi asked, his voice more assertive than normal.

"You're not Yugi anymore are you? Rita stated.

"No." he replied honestly.

"You're the nameless Pharaoh…"

He nodded and there was a brief silence before Rita answered his previous question.

"The man didn't tell me his name…"

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**


	4. Chapter 4

**The disclaimer will never change. ****  
****Thank you to ****Getsunohimesama****, ****Nightrave1726**** and ****Anshu**** for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Four

"_Please come with me." The young girl offered. "My home is not far, I will tend to your wound."_

_Bakura stared at her somewhat baffled by her willingness to help an injured stranger._

'_She must be crazy!' he thought as he watched her pick up her wooden bucket. His forceful collision with her had made her spill its contents. He watched her frown when she realized she would be without fresh water for the evening._

_She stood facing him, smiling softly as she waited patiently for his decision. Bakura was unsure what to do. From the look of her she didn't appear to have any ulterior motive behind her kind offer, and she had nothing to gain by inviting a crook into her home but instead much more to lose. Was she really just sympathetic toward him? Or was she in fact just a naive young woman?_

'_She's an idiot' Bakura finally decided but chose to go with her anyway._

"_My name is Rita." She introduced herself as he approached her._

_Bakura remained silent._

* * *

_When they made it to her home, Rita left the empty bucket by her front door. She pulled a large brass key from the pocket of her dress and unlocked the door. Walking in Bakura examined his surroundings. As a skilled thief, on entering unknown territory his eyes automatically scanned for the same things: people, hiding places, knives or other weapons left lying around and most importantly, exits._

_Her home was small and reasonably unfurnished. On entering the house the kitchen was to the right and opened up into a small living area. A hallway to the left Bakura envisaged led to her bedroom. There were no tables or chairs, just a couple of cushions and papyrus scrolls laid out on the floor. He watched as she lit some candles and placed them on the ground to light the room._

"_It's not much." She apologized. "But its home." _

_Bakura propped himself up on her kitchen table, seeing as there was nowhere else to sit._

"_Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked her finally. He couldn't bear to stay silent any longer._

"_Of course I do," she said breezily as she blew out the match she used to light the candles. "I'm not sure if you are aware," she continued "but, your white hair sort of gives you away."_

"_Why would you invite me in your home then? Are you crazy?" His tone was sharp and rude._

_Rita only laughed at his response._

"_I have been called many things before but never crazy." She admitted._

"_Then why?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders innocently._

"_Well, you're injured. I couldn't just let you die out there on the street now could I?"_

"_Why not?" he challenged back. "I'm a well-known thief, many would say the world would be better off without me."_

"_That may be true Bakura, but my soul doesn't need anyone's blood on its hands"_

_Rita left him to sit there alone and ponder what she had said while she went to her washroom to find some ointment and bandages to patch him up. _

"_Do you always make a habit then of inviting criminals into your home?" he asked her as she walked back into the room. _

_It appeared she had found what she needed. She moved to his side and placed a cloth, bandages and a small jar on the table he sat on. She slowly lifted his red cloak off his shoulders and let it fall loosely down and off his arms. She moved it aside and picked up the cloth. She poured a healing liquid on it and then proceeded to clean his wound. _

"_Only the good looking ones." she whispered, jokingly._

_Bakura grinned slyly but then was just as quick to wince from pain as she applied more pressure._

"_Sorry." She apologized._

"_It's fine."_

_There was a brief silence between the two until Bakura spoke again._

"_How old are you?" he asked, his eyes now firmly shut as he tried to block out the pain._

"_Seventeen."_

"_Do you live here alone?"_

"_Why so many questions?" she queried nervously._

"_Just curious."_

"_Yes, I live here alone."_

_Bakura opened his eyes and watched her hands run gently over his chest as she wrapped a long, cotton bandage around his torso. He observed the ring on her right hand while she bandaged him up and couldn't help himself to comment._

"_That's an expensive ring for a peasant girl to be wearing."_

"_I haven't always been a peasant girl." She responded immediately, her tone almost spiteful._

* * *

Ryou awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. He groaned and reached over to shut it off as it irritatingly flashed 7:00am. He was soon to roll back over and rub the sleep from his eyes. While he did he thought back to the dream he had just awoken from. He liked to think of it as just that: a dream. However, he knew in his heart it was more than what it seemed.

It was a memory.

It happened often, his other half's subconscious filtered through his own mind while he slept. He had many 'dreams' before but it was the first time this young woman had made an appearance, and there was no doubt in Ryou's mind she was the new girl at his school.

Rita.

He hadn't spoken to her yet but he wondered if Bakura had. Ryou never knew what the spirit did when he had his body, he didn't like to think about it. All he knew was he took over a lot. Because of this, Ryou's mind misplaced many hours of the day. Appointments were never kept, phone calls to his father never returned. Sometimes the only part of the days he remembered were the school classes he attended. He distanced himself from others in order to keep them safe. He thought about Rita and her first day at school. She had made friends so easily, something Ryou could never do and was almost envious about.

He thought back to the dream again.

'_Why would she invite him to her home if she knew who he was? It doesn't make sense.'_

As far as Ryou knew Bakura had been feared across Egypt, he was a tomb robber and dangerously bent on revenge.

It made him feel somewhat relieved to think Rita had made friends with Yugi and his inner circle. If anyone could keep her safe it would be them.

**Hi everyone, I apologize if this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, I was going to continue but thought the next part would flow better in a new chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't really have any other news today except it's my birthday on Sunday so yay Happy Birthday me!**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rita and the plot are my own creation. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Five

A couple of weeks had passed since Yami and Rita's conversation at school around her encounter with Bakura. Despite his amazement, Yami was more concerned with the welfare of his host's new friend than he was over the ability Rita had to see both spirits. Bakura was yet to strike up another conversation, though Yami knew better than to expect Bakura to just forget about it.

On Saturday, once Rita had done all her chores and their shrine had closed for the day, she escorted Yugi to the museum to meet a friend of his. His friend was a lovely but rather mysterious lady named Ishizu. Yugi explained that Ishizu had been working closely with a group of archaeologists in Egypt to help uncover more information about the nameless Pharaoh. Ishizu herself had also been trying to find a way to release Yami from the puzzle and send him on his way to the afterlife where he belonged. She showed interest in Rita but was sorry to say she had no idea on how or why she could see the thief. In her opinion only people who held a millennium item had the ability to see what others could not and as far as she could tell, Rita was a normal high school girl. Her millennium necklace showed her nothing out of the ordinary. Rita frowned as she talked, she had desperately hoped for more information.

Despite gaining a little more knowledge on Japanese history from another display there, Yugi and Rita left the museum with no further knowledge than they had when they arrived.

"Is it possible I imagined this whole thing Yugi and somehow it's just a rather large coincidence that you yourself knew a spirit? I mean, I do read a lot…"

"I think it's too much of a coincidence Rita. You described Bakura perfectly. I think for now it would be best if we just trusted our instincts and kept our guard up."

"I think that would be wise idea." Yami agreed emerging from the ring and joining them on their walk down the street.

Yugi's phone soon rang and looking at the caller I.D he announced it was Tea.

"Hi Tea." Yugi greeted, his strong blush noticed by Rita, who looked to Yami who now shared the same grin as herself.

"Uh huh… uh huh… yes…. Okay we'll see you soon."

"The guys are still at Domino Library finishing off their homework. They want to know if we want to meet there and then go see a late movie."

"That sounds fun." Rita said. "I don't remember the last time I saw a film."

* * *

The two of them headed to the library and met with the others. Joey was growling at himself, he still had some math homework to do and he was struggling with it so Yugi sat down to help. Rita, having limited knowledge of math herself, decided she would be of no help so instead went off in search of a new book to take home.

She headed to the fiction section and strolled through the 'recently returned section' first. She ran her hand along the spines of the books, her eyes trailed over the names as she walked along looking for something that appealed. She stopped and pulled out a book she had heard was popular. 'The Book Thief.' Rita turned it over reading the blurb on the back.

"An interesting choice." A male voice interrupted her.

She turned to see the boy, Ryou, from her class. He took the book from her hands and looked at the front cover.

Rita's heart quickened. She knew it was not the young boy she saw around at school. He would never be so intrusive.

"Bakura." She whispered.

"So you know who I am now do you?" he questioned her.

"Yes and I know better than to talk to you." Her inner confidence shone and she tried to grab the book back. However, Bakura was too quick for her and he pulled the book away and out of her reach. At the same time his other hand pushed her back into the book shelf. The books shook slightly from the impact of her body. Bakura's hand held rested just below her neck and though not constricting she still found it hard to breathe. He looked around to ensure there was no one near and then he turned his attention back to her.

"I know you don't remember me but now I remember a part of you." As he spoke his hand brushed part of her short black hair behind her ear. Rita looked around, she hoped to see someone, anyone that could come rescue her. She wondered if she should scream, or perhaps spit in his face and kick him to the ground. Then she remembered it wasn't his body and she felt uncertain she had it in her to injure the quiet, helpless Ryou. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she thought about her options. Before she could decide what to do Bakura had moved away, releasing her from his grip. She sighed with relief now having her space and a moment to breathe. He stood and stared as if trying to read her mind.

"I need to get back to my friends." She said as she tried to move around him.

"What makes you so quick to jump to the conclusion that they are your friends?" he challenged her loyalty.

"Because unlike you, they are nice people."

Bakura laughed at her insult.

"You think that offends me?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked growing impatient.

He grinned from ear to ear before replying in a slow, deep tone.

"You."

* * *

When Rita returned to the others she felt shaken but she suppressed her feelings as she always did and put on a smiling face for everyone.

"We were wondering where you sneaked off to Rita." Tea said as she packed up her notes.

"I was just getting a book." She showed them the book in her hands as if to prove her alibi.

"Is everyone ready for a movie?" Tristan asked, flinging his backpack over one shoulder.

Everyone agreed except for Rita.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm not going to be able to come." she apologized.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"My father just called." She lied. "He needs me to come home."

"Another time then." Tea said.

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to be alright getting home by yourself?" Yugi checked with her.

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

She gave him a warm smile.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then?"

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes and Rita checked her book out of the library.

* * *

The sun set while she hurried down the street. She hated lying to her new friends but she didn't feel like socializing anymore.

She arrived at the bus stop and sat down on the seat. She checked her watch, it was just past 8pm and she tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the bus to arrive. She looked at her watch again, the time had barely moved. She sighed and put her hand in her pocket pulling out a duel monster's card. She stared at it intently.

'_The Skeleton of Ra' she re read over and over._

She felt uncomfortable holding it for it didn't belong to her. Its darkness had no place among her light deck.

The card looked similar to the one Yugi had shown her in his deck. 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' though the card she held was black and the dragon had lost its flames. Instead it appeared rather naked in nothing but its decomposed skeleton.

She shoved the card back in her pocket as she noticed the bus approaching.

Her mind trailed back to her latest encounter with Bakura.

_He pulled a card from his pocket and placed it in the book before handing it back to her. She took it from him reluctantly. Opening the book she turned to the pages in between which he inserted the card._

"_Why are you giving me this?" she asked, picking the card up and holding it out in front of him._

_"Just keep it" he said. "You'll need it soon."_

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews and follows. It means so much to hear people actually like my story. **

**Thanks ****Getsunohimesama**** for pointing out there were no matches in Ancient Egypt, haha. It didn't even cross my mind when I wrote it. So I consulted the internet who has advised me the most likely scenario of starting a fire back then was striking a spark with flint but most Egyptian households found it more convenient to keep at least one lamp or a hearth fire burning through the day and use it to light others at night. (A little history for you all!).**

**I also wanted to ask if anyone else goes straight to the 'recently returned section' of the library first or if this is just something I do. I always think the books must be better if other people have just finished reading them. In saying that, does anyone else's library actually have a 'recently returned section' or is it just mine? ***Flashback to my childhood, when I was 15 I got my first ever job at a library shelving books from the 'recently returned area' back to their rightful spot in the library. I can safely say our library had most of the books in that section for two reasons:**

**1. Shelving books is probably the least enthralling job ever and **

**2. I just read most of the books instead of working.**

**Anyway, sorry for boring you all with this rather long and pointless author's note. **

**Please review!**

**New chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Six

Rita returned home that evening to find her father had already retired to bed. She was thankful for this and tried to make as little noise as possible while climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She hoped not to wake her father, he hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks and it was starting to take its toll on his gentle but aging face. She knew he had horrible nightmares of her mother's death. She would hear him scream from his bedroom each night at around 10pm. After that, he would give up on the idea of sleep and go watch the television instead. She asked him many times if he was okay. He never explained the details of his dream to her but only mentioned on one occasion he felt as if he was falling.

When Rita made it to her room she shut the door gently, discarded her handbag on the floor and then flopped down exhausted on her bed. She noticed her father had placed a plain photo frame beside her bed. The frame contained a color picture of her mother. She smiled brightly and picked it up to take a closer look. The photo was taken in spring, her mother stood amongst the cherry blossoms in the park. She had black hair like her daughter, with big blue eyes that carried the light of the sky in them. Rita remembered the day in the photo so clearly. It was the only day all three of them managed to leave the shrine and go out and do something together as a family. They decided on a picnic by the river and her father took his new camera they had given him for his birthday earlier that year. Her family wasn't wealthy and it took her and her mother months to save for it. But the look on her father's face when he unwrapped the green birthday paper was worth all the sacrifices they made.

Oh how he loved that camera.

He took photos of everything! Rita laughed lightly as she reminisced back to her mother saying how she almost regret buying the camera after so many photos had been taken of her. Her mother was a shy person like herself and didn't like the attention of the lens. When she insisted he stopped, her father simply replied that he couldn't help it. He said she was his muse, the most beautiful woman in the world and if he couldn't photograph her he didn't want to photograph anything at all.

Rita closed her eyes and hugged the photo to her chest. Her body shook as she started to sob. Her tears flooded from her eyes and down her face settling finally into her hair. She hadn't wept since the funeral, she hadn't let herself. She needed to be strong for her father and she knew her mother wouldn't want her to be sad. She wasn't sure if her encounter with Bakura had scared her to tears or whether it was the sudden realization that her mother was never coming back but eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_The sun had begun to rise as she awoke. The early morning rays shone harshly through the window and warmed her youthful face. Rita opened her eyes and found herself in a small bed in a small room and though she didn't recall it, she knew it was her home. She stood from her bed and finding a shawl on the floor, she picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders. She made her way down the hallway to the living area and upon entering she saw a young man asleep on her floor. His blanket had fallen from his body and because of this she noticed he was bleeding through the bandages that clothed his bare chest. She grabbed a cloth from her kitchen and moved to sit beside him. She carefully tried to remove the bandage without his knowledge, though her touch was gentle it still woke him up._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, his voice groggy._

"_You're bleeding again." Was all she replied._

_He noticed the hint of worry in her voice and tried to move._

"_Stay still." She instructed pushing him gently back down._

_On unwrapping the bandages she growled under her breath._

"_What's wrong?" he asked looking down at his chest._

_She padded the area. "Your wound looks infected."_

_Noticing how flushed his face was she placed her small hand over his head._

"_You feel hot too." She noted. "I think you're running a fever."_

"_I'll be fine." He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down once again._

_He growled at her and pushed her hand away._

"_I'm going to go to the market and get some herbs. Stay here and don't move." She ordered._

_Bakura didn't like to be told what to do, especially not by a woman. However, he knew he couldn't leave. It was daylight now and not a good time to be running through the city, covered in blood. He would attract all kinds of unwanted attention. On top of that he could barely find the strength in himself to move. He shut his eyes to rest once again and soon he heard the door close. Within minutes he had drifted back to sleep._

_Rita hurried through the market place collecting all the herbs and medicines she needed for her guest. She had only a few coins on her, not enough for both medicine and food. She paid for the medicine and while the other shop merchants were not looking she slipped a few pieces of fruit and bread in her bag._

_She looked around making sure no one saw her act of thievery. Even if they had, she always made sure to cover herself so no one would recognize her. She knew she would not always be able to keep her identity hidden, though for now she managed just fine._

_When she returned later that day she found Bakura asleep. She mixed the herbs into a drink and when she was done she gently shook his shoulder to wake him. Bakura awoke with a fright, he was drowsy and somewhat delusional. His white hair hung limp and clung to the sweat that had formed around his face and neck. She let him drink and dabbed his forehead with a cold, wet cloth._

_As he slept again his body shivered. It scared Rita to see him that way. For a while she thought he was dying and wondered what she would do with his body should that happen. All evening she sat by him, though he could not hear her she talked to him and prayed for his health. She did the same the evening after that and then again the evening after that. She cleaned his wound regularly and much to his displeasure she mixed more herbal drink just as often._

_The days turned to weeks and soon he was up and able to bathe himself without help. A few days after that she awoke one morning to find he had gone._

_No goodbye. No nothing._

* * *

Rita sat up with a fright herself only to find she was in her own home, her real home, still clutching her mother's photo to her chest. She put it back on the bedside table and rubbed her eyes. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

'That dream felt so real' she thought.

She didn't understand why however her emotions were mixed. The idea that the man just left her after her kind hospitality seemed to sadden her. But on the other hand, she knew the man in the dream was Bakura and for that reason it just made her mad.

The next day was Sunday but a sunny day it was not. The rain began to fall in the early hours of the morning and did not let up until late that afternoon. Rita watched the raindrops run down the glass on her bedroom window. She traced one with her finger, leaving a clear trail through the condensation.

She looked to her bed as she heard her mobile phone ring yet again. She didn't have to look at it to know it was Yugi. He had tried to get hold of her all day. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him. She desperately wanted to tell him everything. Give him the duel monsters card she was given and tell him to keep that mentally unstable spirit away from her.

She couldn't prove it but she had a feeling he was watching her. Awaiting the perfect moment to scare her all over again. She thought back to what he had said about remembering her. In her dream she had nursed him back to health. Did she really know him from a past life and if so what did she ever do that was so bad he would want to grab her and almost choke her the way he did. She brought her hand to her décolletage and gently rubbed it. She could feel him still, as if he had tainted her skin.

"Rita!" her father called her from downstairs.

His call jolted her back to reality and she ran from her room to find him.

"Dad?" she called back.

"I'm just going to the shops." He spoke coming out of the kitchen. "We're out of rice and I need to get some fish for dinner."

"I'll go dad." she offered.

"That's alright, I'm happy to go."

"Don't be silly dad, it's wet out and you'll catch a cold."

"And what about you?" he laughed.

"I'll be fine." she advised as she pulled on her rain jacket. "I'm a lot younger than you." She smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"No, I think that was everything." He said pulling some money from his wallet.

Rita took it and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." He told her.

"Always am." She smiled as she put her shoes on by the door.

"And don't talk to strangers."

"I won't!" she yelled while running through the rain, her umbrella in hand.

* * *

She made it to the shop and collected the two items her father had needed. Thanks to the heavy clouds it had started to get dark by the time she left. She ran back through the street and decided to take a short cut through an alley way to avoid getting wetter than she already was.

She looked down at her wrist and checked the time on her watch while she ran, oblivious to the man who then stepped out before her. He stuck his foot out and tripped her to the ground. Rita yelled as she made contact with the concrete, her shopping goods and umbrella flew from her hand and landed a few feet away from her. After her mind comprehended what had just happened she brought herself to her knees and held her hands up. Her lower palms were scratched badly and her knees were just as bad. Her blood stained the concrete.

"Well look what we have here." A man rambled as he approached her.

Rita looked up toward the man who had purposely tripped her. He swayed as he walked and his words slurred. It didn't take a genius to work out he was drunk.

She scrambled to her feet and during her attempt to pick up her shopping bag the drunk man lunged toward her and pushed her up against the brick wall.

'_I'm quite over people shoving me this weekend!' was the first thing that went through Rita's mind._

"What's a pretty thing like you doing running through the rain huh?"

Rita compressed the urge to gag as he spoke, his breath held the strong smell of liquor and cigarettes. A deadly combination.

She tried to squirm from his grip but his hands encased her upper arms, pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"What's the matter girl? You look tense. Why don't you relax some? It's more fun when you relax."

He tried to kiss her and Rita lost it. She trashed about kicking and screaming. The man let one of her arms go and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep quiet! Or I'll make you quiet!" he threatened.

She tried to bite him but was unsuccessful for his hand pressed too tightly over her mouth.

"Let me go!" she mumbled into his hand.

"I think you should do what the lady says!"

Rita opened her teary eyes and looked toward the voice of her saviour. A man she thought she would never be happy to see.

Bakura.

"Get your own whore!" The man spat. "We're busy!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he moved forward like a lion about to pounce on it's prey.

"I won't ask you again." He said in a firm tone. "Let. Her. Go."

"Fuck off!'' she man yelled back. "We're having fun here, aren't' we love?"

Rita shook her head. Her fear was now plastered across her face. She looked toward Bakura, pleading through her eyes for him to save her. The man took his hand from her mouth and slapped her across the cheek. She fell to the ground as the man let her go, she clutched the side of her face hoping to ease the pain.

The man then turned his attention to Bakura. He pulled a pocket knife from his jeans and flicked it open. Rita's eyes widened as the two men approached each other. Bakura's ring began to glow and in a blink of an eye the other man had descended to the ground, his pocket knife slipping from his hand.

Rita sat there with her hand now covering her mouth. She was shaking hysterically.

Bakura picked up the knife and moved toward the man. Rita closed her eyes.

"No one touches what's mine." He declared before plunging the knife deep into the unknown man's neck.

**Poor Rita, can't catch a break! I did struggle a bit to write this chapter so I hope it's not too bad. Please let me know what you think. In the next few chapters we will find out who Rita really was in the past. Any ideas? I hope it will come as a surprise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bakura removed the knife from his victim's neck. Carelessly he wiped the blade on the lifeless man's shirt and returned it to his pocket.

He looked over at Rita who was now cowering up against the wall. Her face was paler than he had ever seen and her body quivered from fear.

He looked back at the man before him, outraged that he had managed to instil so such fear in her. He spat on him to show his disgust and then moved to pick up the bag and umbrella Rita had dropped.

"Get up!" he ordered her.

Rita scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could.

"You need to learn to make wiser decisions." He handed her her things. "You can't just run through alleyways in the dark of the night and not expect to run into trouble."

"I know." She sighed.

He sounded just like her father.

She had lived such a sheltered life and always imagined these terrible things happened to unlucky people. Not to people like her.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"I should think so."

Bakura continued to stare at her for a while. He could tell she was uncomfortable by it but he was fascinated by her emerald eyes. The longer he stared the more he seemed to remember her. It was like her eyes were the key to revealing his past.

_The rain hadn't stopped all day. _

_She met him where he told her to meet. She clutched the hood of her auburn robe tightly around her head as she approached him, trying desperately to shelter herself from the storm._

_He wondered why she felt the need to hide herself like she did. No one else would be out at this time of night and especially not in this type of weather._

'_Maybe she doesn't want to get wet' he thought. He didn't understand that himself for he loved the rain and the feel of it against his skin._

"_Hi." She smiled excitedly at the sight of him._

_He immediately pushed the hood back off her hair. He placed his hand on the back of her head and brought his lips to hers in a fiery kiss._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her warm body as closely to his as she could. She moaned at his gentle touch. His hands moved to grace her delicate neck all the while the rain began to run down their faces and lubricate their kiss._

_Eventually they parted breathlessly._

"_Hi." He returned her greeting._

_She ran her hand over his face, gently outlining the scar that graced his cheek._

"_Bakura?" she asked._

_He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her touch._

"_Bakura?"_

"Bakura? Are you ok?" Rita asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how long he had been staring at her.

Bakura snapped out of his flashback at the sound of the Japanese language.

He chose not to answer her and without rationalizing his next move he took his Millennium Ring from Ryou's body and placed it around Rita's neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Again he chose not to answer her. He brought his hand up and rested his palm against her forehead.

"Bakura! What are you doing?" she yelled.

She felt the temperature of his hand increase drastically and within moments a dark aura surrounded them both. Rita closed her eyes.

'_Bakura, I'm going to kill you!' she thought._

The dark glow around her soon subsided and Ryou's body fell forward. Rita tried to catch him but the weight of him was too much for her petite body to handle alone. And so, as a result they both fell together to the concrete.

"Ryou!" Rita shook the innocent boy now laying in her lap. "Ryou!"

"Did you just threaten to kill me?" Bakura laughed, now standing as a spirit beside her.

"What did you do to Ryou?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I no longer need his body."

"Is he-"

"Oh relax, he is not dead. He'll wake up in a minute or two."

Rita sighed with relief, she didn't want to be the reason for the death of two people that evening.

'_Wait!' she suddenly thought. 'He no longer needs Ryou… because-."_

"Because I have you." He smiled evilly.

'_Argh! Get out of my brain!' she yelled, grabbing hold of her head._

Bakura's sinister laugh echoed throughout every corner of her mind.

Ryou began to stir in her lap.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" she panicked as she saw him wake.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Come on." She said standing up and pulling him to his feet. She swung his arm around her shoulder and assisted him with walking. "We need to go. Now!"

"What the- is that a d-dead body!"

"Now Ryou! Please try and walk. I can't carry you! …What on earth is so amusing?" Rita asked turning to Bakura who seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Nothing."

She shot him any icy glare.

* * *

Rita and Ryou managed to find an empty bus stop to take shelter in. They sat together for a few minutes trying to calm their nerves. Ryou tried to ask again what happened to the man in the alleyway but Rita wouldn't talk about it. He chose not to push the subject, knowing fully well Bakura was the culprit.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." She managed to say through quiet sobs. "But I really have to go home, my father is going to kill me."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered.

"No it's okay. Are you going to be alright getting home?"

Ryou nodded. "I've managed worse than this."

"That doesn't reassure me." Rita frowned.

"I'll be fine, seriously."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"You sure will." He smiled as best he could.

Rita said goodbye and put up her umbrella. She still had the fish she bought so now all she needed was some excuse to tell her father as to why she was late that didn't involve a rapist and an evil spirit.

"How about you tripped over your clumsy self and because you are a woman you had to sit there and cry about it for an hour or two before moving on."

Rita turned to see Bakura walking alongside her again.

"Do you think you're funny?" she spat.

"Only trying to help."

"Well don't!" she snapped back.

They both chose to remain silent for the rest of the walk until Rita was just about home.

"What am I meant to do with this?" she asked gently lifting the Millennium Ring that lay around her neck.

Bakura returned to the ring and moments later Rita noticed it glow and fade into her chest. She continued up the path to her house.

"Rita!" her father exclaimed as he saw her walk in the front door. "I was about to phone the police. What happened to you?"

He ran and took the bag from her and bent down to look at her legs and then her arms.

"I'm fine dad, I just slipped in the rain. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Why didn't you call?" he asked, I would have come and got you."

"I forgot my phone." She lied.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he fused over her.

"I'm fine dad, really."

"Well go take a shower and get cleaned up, I'll put dinner on."

She limped upstairs to her room. Once she shut the door the ring appeared around her neck and Bakura emerged as a spirit once again, this time to snoop around her room.

Rita took the ring from her body and threw it on her bed. She grabbed some dry clothes from her drawer and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

**Boy is Rita pissed at Bakura! How is she going to handle having him around 24/7? And why did he choose her as a new host? Find out soon!**

**Reviews welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The King's Thief**

Chapter Eight (wow really?)

After cleaning up from dinner Rita excused herself and told her father she was going to do some study.

Lie number one.

She returned to her bedroom only to see Bakura stretched out comfortably on her bed.

"Do you have to be so visible?" she grumbled.

"_Well, no one aside from you can see me so I don't see the problem." _He said sitting up.

Rita placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you even here?"

"_To keep my eye on you." _He quickly replied while moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"_Because you can't seem to stay out of trouble."_

"And why do you care?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"If your simple mind can recall, only yesterday did you have your hand around my neck, pinning me up against a bookshelf. I thought you wanted me dead!" She whispered angrily, hoping her father would not overhear her speaking.

She wasn't quite sure where this sudden assertiveness had come from but she assumed it had something to do with sharing her mind with a madman. She could feel all the built up anger and frustration she had always suppressed now brewing slowing inside her. Bakura, not too pleased with her outburst, was quick to get up and stand his ground.

Rita descended to the floor in a matter of seconds. She sat on her knees and clutched her pale hands around her head, gripping her black hair tightly. She hadn't felt pain like that before. The pain he inflicted immobilized her. It consumed her mind allowing no room for thought. Her mouth hung open though she struggled to breathe. She let out a slow, agonizing groan as she pain got worse.

Bakura moved forward, a mask of anger covering his face.

"_My actions do not concern you! You will not speak to me unless spoken to first. And even then you will be polite and courteous and do everything that I ask of you. Ryou learned the hard way, so for your sake and sanity I do hope you learn a little faster than he did."_

With that he stopped tormenting her and she fell forward onto her hands. Her body gasped, relishing in the feeling of the air once again filling her lungs.

She brought her head slowly up to meet his gaze.

"I should never have healed you. I should have let you die." She whispered.

There was a long silence before Bakura spoke again.

"_What did you say?"_

She realised her words had sealed her fate. She couldn't help it, she hated this man and she wanted him to know it.

"I said, I should have let you die."

Rita shut her eyes and waited for the pain to once again be inflicted upon her mind. Minutes seemed to pass but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and looked to where Bakura had been standing.

He was gone.

She got to her feet and carefully scanned the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked to the bed and saw the Millennium Ring. She grabbed it and although tempted to throw it out her bedroom window and let it smash to pieces on the stone pavement below she instead opened her side table drawer, tossed it in and kicked the door shut.

The photo frame of her mother wobbled in an attempt to fall. Rita caught it before it could. She looked into her mother's gentle green eyes and sighed. She placed the frame back down on the table, turned off her bedroom light and then climbed into bed.

While she tried to fall asleep she thought of the man laying cold and dead in the alley way. In a way, she wished it was her.

* * *

Rita made it to school the next day in one piece despite a confrontation that morning with Bakura around wearing the ring. He had won and she reluctantly put on the ring. She kept it hidden under her school blouse and hoped Bakura would not cause any trouble.

She met her friends by the gate and they walked into school together. They chatted excitedly to one another about the weekend and their plans for after school.

"Are you alright Rita?" Yugi asked cheerfully. "You're very quiet."

'_Don't you dare tell him anything' Bakura's intimidating voice penetrated her mind._

Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Rita?" Yugi asked again.

"Huh, oh sorry Yugi."

"I asked if you were okay…"

"I'm fine, for a moment I thought I forgot to pack my homework this morning. But then I remembered I packed by bag last night."

Lie number two.

Yugi laughed. "That wouldn't have been a good start to the day."

* * *

Rita saw Ryou walking across from her in the hallway later that day. She caught his eye and he bowed slightly to her as if sharing his condolences. Rita bowed back. She wanted to go talk to him but she knew that would only arose suspicion with Yugi and his other half if they saw her. So for now she left him alone.

* * *

When Rita returned home she dropped her bag by the door and immediately went in search of the newspaper. She found it in its usual spot on the armrest of her father's old lounge chair.

She opened it up and went through the pages, scanning the headlines one by one.

'Family Traumatised by Fire'

'Invitations Sent to World Leaders'

'Clinical Trials: Risk or Reward?'

Rita frowned, not knowing if she should be worried or relieved.

"_People go missing and are found dead all the time, Rita. And when they are a pathetic scum like the man in the alleyway, no one bats an eye."_

Though she knew it shouldn't Bakura's words comforted her. She didn't want to go to jail.

"Are you talking to me now?" she asked.

"_Don't push me Rita, you know now what I'm capable of."_

She placed the newspaper back on the chair and made her way outside. She greeted her father who was removing leaves from the gutters above the house. The heavy rain had made for a lot of cleaning up around the home and the shrine.

Rita went and got a rake and started sweeping up the fallen leaves her father had yet to remove. She hummed lightly as she worked. She had so much on her mind but she didn't want to think. She didn't want him poking around in her mind, hearing her thoughts or her opinions on him or her life in general.

She continued sweeping and moved to the shrine's entrance. She looked up to the sky and noticed how dark the clouds had become. Threating to once again pour with rain.

"Hello Rita." A soft voice greeted.

"Ishizu?" Rita responded, the surprise eminent in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned the other day your father ran a shrine on this side of town. There was only this one and I was hoping to speak with you, so I thought I'd drop by. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

Rita could feel Bakura stir inside her. She swallowed deep.

"No you haven't caught me at a bad time. I'm just helping my father work."

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to invite you back to the museum tomorrow. I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

Ishizu had now caught not only Rita's curiosity but Bakura's too.

"I found something that may interest you. I think it would be best if we discussed it tomorrow."

"My father needs me here after school. Can I come at lunch time?"

"Lunch time is fine. I'll be there all day."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ishizu bowed and Rita did the same.

"Goodbye Rita."

"Goodbye Ishizu."

Bakura waited for Ishizu to leave before he emerged from Rita's body.

"_What does she want to show you?" he asked._

"I don't know." She shrugged innocently.

Lie number three.

Rita knew it had something to do with Bakura. Perhaps she found the reason for his strange fascination with her.

'I hope she found an exorcist.' She thought.

"_Not funny." _Bakura said aloud before returning to the ring.

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
